Investigating our Allies, Part 2
Locations *On a stone wall outside the Monastery of Serene Harmony in Shimmerene, Summerset Contents By Felinwoin, Summerset's Leading Chronicler Since the fall of our reverent ancestors, we know that not all mer are created equal. We High Elves chose to walk within the glorious footsteps of those who went before us. We are the golden, the powerful, the just. Others, like the Dark Elves, betrayed our ways and were cursed for their impunity. They pray to their false gods and muck about in the ash. And then there are our current allies, the Wood Elves. Well, what is there to say about the Wood Elves? It is true that they follow our gods, however lightly, given their clear preference for Y'ffre. That, and their pointed ears, are where my comparisons must stop. Everything else about them, from their culture to their stature, is far removed from our level of perfection. Still, do we have anything to fear from our primitive cousins? I made it my mission to find out. The stars were keen for me to complete this particular assignment, for it was just as I set my mind to investigate that I was invited to an exclusive engagement. The details, of course, shall remain anonymous (though I can say it was within the abode of a rather high-ranking member of our royalty), but it gave me the opportunity I had been seeking. Among those on the invitation list, which I of course perused before sending my acceptance, were several Wood Elves. Here I could see our allies attempt to socialize with some of the most prestigious members of Summerset society. What an opportunity to witness how well they fit into our culture. With notebook in hand and wearing one of my many gorgeous dresses, I eagerly traveled to the abode of my host. I could barely contain my excitement as I made my way to the dining table. There, clustered together in a little clan of their own, were the Wood Elves who would be the focus of my investigation. I was quickly told by a fellow acquaintance that they were followers of the Green Pact, a lucky coincidence if I ever saw one. It was exactly this barbaric belief that many feared would clash to fiercely against Summerset's pristine principles. The first strangeness occurred when the meals were served to them. As we know, the Green Pact does not allow for the use or consumption of plant material. As such, our most gracious host saw fit to serve these Wood Elves nothing but the finest cuts of Summerset meat. They ate their meal with what can only be described as ravenous gusto, with not one care for the proper use of their silverware. Why, one even scooped up the juices upon her plate with a dessert spoon! As I watched this small tribe devour its meal, I could only imagine a legion of Wood Elves arriving to consume our local fauna. With that being their only sustenance, can we truly trust our little cousins to restrain themselves? There may come a day when no cow, chicken, pig, or even cat will grace our tranquil island. Can we truly allow for such a future? Still, I was determined to engage with these guests. After dinner I made my way to one, my decorum as impeccable as always, and asked what brought him to our island. "I'm 'ere on be'alf of the king," he told me, his rather thick accent marring each syllable. "Gotta' show you 'igh Elfs that we're civilized like." Each word he muttered, of course, led me farther from that conclusion. Still, I politely inquired what he believed Wood Elves would bring to the glory of Summerset. What contribution could his people make for the betterment of all the High Elves who called our isle home? I'm afraid he got rather coarse after that simple question. His wording was such that one might assume ignorance, but the vulgarity of his word choice showed outright hostility. I'm afraid to say he dared to call into question my pure intentions by asking such a question, adding more than a few choice descriptions about my person! I was simply flabbergasted. Quickly, one of his companions apologized to me and whisked him away. Still, the damage was done. I had seen quite enough of the manners and propriety of those we had chosen to welcome into our borders. I also remind you, my dear readers, the cultural differences that may prove quite perilous to our way of life. Cannibalism, blatant thievery, trees that walk about! How can we trust the Wood Elves to live properly alongside us, rather than running around in their little bone huts? From all that I've witnessed, I cannot believe such a thing is possible. I urge you, dear readers, to protest. Raise your voices against the moderate tide! Allow not a step more to be taken. Instead, push back. We must return Summerset to the glory of the past, and once again make it a home for High Elves and High Elves only. Will you join me in that cause? Trivia *When the book is approached, the word "our" in the title is lowercase. However, when read, it is capitalized. Appearances * Category:Online: Books with Authors Category:Books about Altmer Category:Online: Summerset Scrolls